When I Became a Sellout
by IStalkKirby
Summary: A series of disjointed, two thousand word-maximum sketches created for Smash Mansion's 10-Line Contest. In the second sketch, a New Year's Eve proposition sends Captain Falcon on an epic quest for booty!
1. Chapter 1

My friends are dorks. So, I'm on this forum called Smash Mansion, and the leader guy has decided that in order to increase traffic/do something, we're having a fic competition. In which we write a one thousand to two hundred word chapter (not counting intros/outros) containing at least ten of thirty predetermined phrases.

Frankly, I don't really want to enter the contest, but the admin persuaded me with a very compelling argument involving the fact that the Smash Mansion has always been at war with Eastasia.

* * *

Chapter 1: Contest Ending September 2009

* * *

The hammer clattered against the gavel.

"Hear ye, hear ye!" called Popo. "I now call this meeting of the Young Gentlemen's Club to order! Brother Lucas, you have the floor."

"Does he get the carpet too?" asked Toon Link, clutching his precious shag pile.

"Ignored," decreed Popo. "Brother Lucas, proceed."

"I would like to strip Father Ness of his rank as High Priest," said Lucas. "Today, he has committed a most grievous crime. The crime is murder!"

Popo, Toon Link, Kirby, Diddy, Pokemon Trainer, and Lucas all gasped in shock. A cupcake fell out of Kirby's mouth.

"Why are you gasping?" asked Ness. "You were all there!"

"I'll be asking the questions around here!" barked Lucas. "Now, what motive did you have for murdering one of the Earth's beautiful creatures?"

"Are we even on Earth?" asked Ness curiously.

"Aren't I supposed to be asking the questions around here?" asked Lucas.

"Didn't you just ask one?" asked Kirby, double-stuffing his Oreos.

"Uncle Kirby, hold your tongue!" reprimanded Lucas. "Now I'll ask you again. Why did you kill that animal?"

"I didn't kill anything," replied Kirby.

"_Not you,_" seethed Lucas.

"That wasn't an animal," protested Ness. "It looked like a rock."

"But it wasn't a rock!" said Lucas, jabbing a finger in Ness' chest. "It was a rock lobster!"

Diddy Kong strummed a riff on his guitar.

"Grandpa Diddy, please, silence!" demanded Popo. "Brother Lucas has the floor."

"Thank you, King Popo," nodded Lucas. "Now, why did you kill the rock lobster?"

"It wasn't me," replied Popo.

"NOT! TALKING! TO YOU!" raged Lucas. "It's just-uh-grr-Nephew Pokemon Trainer, the evidence, please?"

Pokemon Trainer handed Lucas a novelty recorder.

"Now, when I press play, we'll all hear a dramatic reconstruction of the murder," explained Lucas, pressing play.

_"I... ...fight... for..." gasped Ike, "my... ...FRIIIEEEENNDDSSS!"_

"_Thanks, Ike!" smiled Link. "This'll make a great ringtone! I sure hope those kids don't take my recorder though."_

"That doesn't sound like a murder," said Toon Link.

"It sounds like Link and Ike," said Pokemon Trainer.

"Link said that it's his recorder," noticed Diddy.

"Why did you think the evidence would be on there?" asked Kirby.

"Looks like your case is faltering," said Popo.

"You're such an idiot!" agreed Nana, stroking her fake moustache.

"Hold on!" gasped Lucas. "That sounded like a girl's voice!"

"Well yeah," replied Ness. "We're prepubescent boys. We're probably all voiced by women."

"King Popo, isn't that your sister?" asked Lucas.

"I think I'd recognise my own sister," scoffed Popo.

Lucas strode over to Nana and ripped off her moustache.

"Mom!" cheered Popo.

"Oh, it's just Girl Popo," noticed Lucas. "No harm, no foul. Hey, wait, you, over there, with the makeup and the hygiene! Did you see Ness kill the rock lobster?"

"Uh, I saw him step on a rock," said Nana. "Does that count?"

"But it wasn't a rock!" fumed Lucas. "It was a rock lobster!"

Diddy Kong strummed a riff on his guitar.

Lucas patiently waited.

"Rock lobster!" sang Diddy Kong.

Lucas grabbed the neck of Diddy's guitar and swung it against the wall three times, breaking it apart. Clutching the broken front side in one hand, he launched the guitar forwards onto the ground, and dived on top of the wreckage. He picked up the pile of wood and strings and thrust it into Diddy Kong's arms.

"This should cover it," said Lucas bitterly, throwing money at Diddy Kong.

Wordlessly, Diddy Kong placed down his guitar, sobbing.

"It'll never cover it, the pieces are too big," said Toon Link.

"I mean it'll compensate for the damages," sighed Lucas.

"Girl Popo agrees with me!" gloated Ness. "Maybe I'll join her Young Ladies' society instead! I bet they know a lot more about sanity and good manners than you Young Gentlemen!"

"Oh boy!" grinned Nana, blowing her pink, flowery whistle. "Young Ladies, assemble!"

Nobody came.

"I thought Jigglypuff was a little girl too!" fumed Nana.

"Oh, I think I can help," said Pokemon Trainer. "I choose you! Jigglypuff!"

He threw a Pokeball on the floor. It burst open and captured the shag pile carpet. Toon Link wept.

"Guess I threw an empty," frowned Pokemon Trainer.

"I guess we'll never know where Jigglypuff went," said Lucas hurriedly. "Now please go away."

"You can't just send me away!" pouted Nana. "I'm the only one who agrees with Ness!"

"I agree with Ness," said Kirby lazily, looking up from his chips.

Lucas squinted really hard at Kirby, concentrating his psychic abilities. Killer leeches rained down from the ceiling, landing on Kirby's scalp. Fluids were drained from Kirby's innards, and in seconds the blubbery pink corpse lay rotting on the playpen floor.

"Don't you think it's ironic that you're trying to convict me of murder but you just killed Uncle Kirby for siding with me?" asked Ness.

"Oh, it's not like anybody will miss him," snapped Lucas.

"I will!" said Diddy. "I mean, losing him and my guitar in the same day, that's just an overkill of sadness and despair! I don't know if I can carry on!"

Diddy slumped to the floor and began dying of a broken heart.

"That's your third kill in ten minutes," said Popo. "Brother Lucas, I believe this makes you a serial killer."

"He killed breakfast too?" asked Toon Link. "That makes four murders!"

"Lucas, please!" gasped Ness. "Control yourself!"

"_Hey!" shouted Link angrily, "These taste wet!"_

"Oh, who went and left that recorder on?" asked Pokemon Trainer, annoyed. "The battery's going to run out!"

"No, it'll be fine," smiled Toon Link. "That's what the battery cover is for. Those batteries aren't going anywhere!"

"_You should have told me this would be so moist-" _The recording ended abruptly.

"The battery died," said Ness, shaking the recorder. "Who left the recorder on anyway?"

"Brother Lucas did while trying to convict you," said Popo. "He should have turned it off to save battery power."

"Oh my god, Lucas," snarled Nana incredulously. "_Five_ murders? Are you kidding me?"

"Okay, first of all, the guitar wasn't alive," said Lucas. "Technically, the leeches killed Kirby, not me. Diddy only died because he was heartbroken. Toon Link can't distinguish between cereal and serial. Lastly, batteries are, again, not alive."

"Nobody cares what a murderer has to say," argued Ness.

"You're the murderer!" shouted Lucas. "You killed the rock lobster!"

"I stepped on a rock!" raged Ness.

"Brother Lucas, please try to restrain yourself," urged Popo. "Don't spill more innocent blood."

"He is not innocent!" screamed Lucas. "He's a murderer!"

"Mee-yow, he's crazy," remarked Ness to Pokemon Trainer.

"What did you say?" asked Nana.

"I said mee-yow," shrugged Ness. "It's my catchphrase. I say it all the time."

"I want a catchphrase," said Toon Link enviously.

"Indeed, I propose a new meeting," nodded Popo. "First, we shall have deliberation on our catchphrases, followed by the induction of Girl Popo into the Young Gentlemen's Club."

"No!" shouted Lucas. "We're holding a trial!"

"That catchphrase is terrible," said Toon Link. "Oh! Can mine be 'berries of deceit'?"

"It's not my catchphrase!" bellowed Lucas. "Ness killed the rock lobster! He should be punished!"

"Can mine be 'That'll work'?" asked Ness.

"No," said Popo.

"How about 'That'll do'?" asked Ness.

"Yes," said Popo.

"Is refusing 'That'll work' my punishment?" asked Ness.

"Yes," said Popo. "Will you drop it now, Lucas?"

"He's not holding anything," said Toon Link.

"No, I mean will he forget about the murder," explained Popo.

"I don't think he will," admitted Toon Link. "Killing has been shown to have lasting effects on people's psyches."

"I didn't kill anyone!" shouted Lucas.

"And neither did I," said Ness. "You see? Everyone's happy."

"I'm not happy!" exclaimed Lucas. "I'm furious!"

"I have a proposal," said Nana.

"I'd love to, but we're too young," said Toon Link sadly.

"How about we pair Lucas up with a cuddly little animal?" simpered Nana. "I know that when I'm angry, the anger melts away when I see my beloved Professor Flippers IV!"

"Who's that?" asked Ness.

"It's her stuffed penguin," explained Popo.

"I'm real!" shouted King Dedede, echoing from somewhere near Nana's room.

"I have just the fluffy animal in mind!" beamed Pokemon Trainer. "I choose you! Wigglytuff!"

Pokemon Trainer threw out another Poke Ball, and Wigglytuff appeared.

"You woke me up," growled Wigglytuff threateningly, glaring at Lucas.

"No I didn't," said Lucas, "He's the one who sent you out."

Lucas pointed at Pokemon Trainer. Wigglytuff furiously turned to face the trainer.

"I'm gonna cut you up!" screamed Wigglytuff, holding a gun.

Wigglytuff shot Pokemon Trainer so hard that he died.

"Oh my god!" gasped Popo. "He just set that wild animal on Pokemon Trainer! That's his sixth kill!"

"It's not a wild animal!" said Lucas, exasperated. "It's a trained Pokemon! It's his fault for sending it out when it was trying to sleep!"

The doorbell rang.

"Oh, sounds like our food's here!" grinned Ness.

"You guys ordered takeout?" asked Nana. "Can I have some?"

"Sure," smiled Popo. "Thanks to Brother Lucas, we've got three less people anyway. Could somebody go get the door?"

Everyone went to the front door, where a delivery man stood with some bags.

"Thank you for choosing Tertiarofsky's Wheat," said the delivery man in a thick Russian accent. "Here's your wheat."

"Excuse me, I ordered Diet Wheat," frowned Toon Link.

"There is no such thing as Diet Wheat, sir," replied Tertiarofsky.

"Oops, excuse me, I think I left my dinner in the oven," lied Toon Link, running off.

"But he ordered takeout," said Tertiarofsky to himself. "My suspicions are aroused..."

Toon Link came back with a very large stick and beat Tertiarofsky to death for his mistake. He then decided to put on his clothes, as the wheat delivery industry is thriving.

"Hey, Toon Link, what's taking so long?" asked Ness, walking over to the door with Nana, Lucas and Popo.

Tertiarofsky's dead, naked corpse lay in the foyer of the Mansion.

"Oh my god!" cried Nana.

"The delivery guy!" cried Popo.

"He's dead!" cried Lucas.

Toon Link coughed nervously.

"That will cost you twenty rubles!" said Toon Link in a Russian accent, wearing  
obviously stolen clothes from the Russian man he just killed.

"Who did this?!" asked Popo, outraged.

"I saw it all!" said the other delivery man in Tertiarofsky's car. "It was the blond kid!"

Everyone glared at Lucas.

"You are _so_ not in the Young Gentlemen's Club," said Popo coldly.

"You've got to be freaking kidding me," sighed Lucas, burying his face in his hands.

* * *

And there's my entry. Why not come along to the Smash Mansion and make an account to vote for me? If I enter again at some point, this story will get a second chapter.

This has been for the 10 Line Contest I've mentioned a few times, and is not meant to be a serious portrayal of my writing chops. It's just for funsies. So don't worry, I'm actually far less capable than I appear.

The ten lines that I used from the Smash Mansion 10 Line Fic Contest are:

1) 'but it wasn't a rock'

2)"I... ...fight... for..." gasped Ike, "my... ...FRIIIEEEENNDDSSS!"

3)'ripped off her moustache'

4)'placed down his guitar, sobbing'

5)'Killer leeches'

6)'dying of a broken heart'

7)"Hey!" shouted Link angrily, "These taste wet!"

8)'mee-yow'

9)"I'm gonna cut you up!" screamed Wigglytuff, holding

10)"That will cost you twenty rubles!" said (character) in a Russian accent, wearing  
obviously stolen clothes from the Russian man they just killed. (in this case, Toon Link and he in place of character and they)


	2. Chapter 2

Aaaand it's time for another Smash Mansion fic competition. Like last time, anyone competing must write a one thousand to two thousand word fic using at least ten of thirty predetermined phrases.

For anyone keeping score, the previous entry netted me second place, out of a mere three entries. I may or may not have won had I made a ballot myself. Damn.

* * *

Chapter 2: Contest Ending January 2010

* * *

It was New Year's Eve in the Smash Mansion. Coincidentally, it was also New Year's Eve nearly everywhere else in the world. The Super Smash Brothers were celebrating the final night of 2009 with a good old fashioned kegger party before watching the Smashville Square ball drop.

"This is just so wrong," sighed Captain Falcon, shaking his head. "Really, this is just another night, nothing special. Why do we have to celebrate it so much? And to make matters worse, all thirty-something of us are expected to gather around a single, tiny TV to watch some ten second event? How can we even-"

"Meet me in my room after the ball drops," whispered Samus seductively, passing by to get another drink.

"Happy New Year's, everyone!" shouted Falcon excitedly.

"Wow, how did you change your mind like that?" asked Ness, amazed.

"Shut up, this is a magical holiday," retorted Falcon.

"It's some sort of sorcery, isn't it?" demanded Ness. "Tell me your secrets!"

"Make me," said Falcon defensively.

"Oh, we can make you," threatened Ness. "We can do it through the power of SUBLIMINAL ADVERTISING!"

"Yeah? Who's 'we'?" scoffed Falcon.

"Me, and...uh..." - Ness' eyes quickly scanned the room - "...Lucas!"

"No!" shouted Lucas from across the room.

"Great power," chuckled Falcon. "Now get out of the way, I've got to get some stuff ready."

Ness angrily stepped to the side, allowing Falcon to make a mad dash for the bathroom.

"Gotta hurry..." thought Falcon to himself. "The ball drops in one minute..."

* * *

He slammed the bathroom door shut and lunged for the medicine cabinet, hoping to grab some of his pills.

He tripped over Link, who was hunched over the toilet.

"Ugh...no more..." wheezed Link, his face smeared with vomit.

"Hey buddy, you okay?" asked Falcon. "Too much to drink?"

"No..." coughed Link. "I ate some of that cake....urrrgh...it hurts..."

"The Christmas cake?" asked Falcon, bemused.

Falcon noticed the piece of Christmas cake lying in the bathtub.

"Cake. Lying in the bathtub. Over a week old," said Falcon flatly. "What were you thinking?"

"I thought it'd preserve..." spluttered Link hopelessly.

"But of course," nodded Falcon. "After all, you _are_ a complete dumbass. Listen, could you get out of here? I need to get some private...stuff...out of the medicine cabinet."

"I wouldn't touch the cabinet," advised Link, wiping his mouth on a towel marked 'Luigi'. "Olimar planted tabs of acid on the doorknobs as a prank."

"I'll bet he did," scoffed Falcon, grasping the knob. Immediately, his perception became blurred and his ability to operate in society was impaired.

"Told you," smiled Link.

"Dude, what's that in the mirror?" asked Falcon, delirious. "Looks like a doll of...Sonic's buddy..."

Falcon's reflection morphed into the Tails Doll, dancing in the mirror.

"Can you feel the sunshine?" sang Tails Doll, going into sporatic seizures and dying.

"Holy crap, man!" gasped Falcon. "My reflection, like, totally died!"

Falcon swiped his pills and ran out of the room, screaming.

* * *

Master Hand checked his watch.

"Somebody wake up Kirby," he ordered. "He's going to miss the ball dropping!"

Falcon ran into Master Hand, still high. "That's just another order from the maaaan!"

"I want everyone to be here," replied Master Hand. "Now do as I say."

"Wait, man, let me focus," said Falcon. "You're harshing my mellow!"

"Whether your mellow is harsh or not, you must follow my orders!" barked Master Hand. "Do not make me throw you out of the Super Smash Brothers!"

"I'll smash your Super Brothers..." slurred Falcon.

* * *

Master Hand drop-kicked Falcon out of the mansion. The resulting concussion caused Falcon to regain his senses.

"How did he do that?" asked Falcon, noticing the footprint in his chest.

"Say, mister, could you spare a dime for three penniless hobos?" called a voice.

Falcon looked down and saw Pichu, Mewtwo and Roy lying in a gutter. Empty bottles of beer surrounded them. Each of them was wearing tattered clothes and other apparel from the Mansion's garbage.

"How about bugger off and get new jobs?" suggested Falcon. "Guys, I'm trying to score on New Year's. Can you help me get back into the Mansion?"

"No," replied Mewtwo. "If we could, why would we be living in the gutter outside the Mansion?"

"Hmm, I know!" grinned Falcon. "I'll bring you three in with me as both an elaborate form of rebellion against Master Hand, and a kind, humanitarian act to win points with Samus!"

"Ah, so the moral of the story is that you should only help others for your own personal goals," noticed Roy.

"Ignorant jerkoff!" shouted Pichu.

"You know, nobody liked you even when you were in the SSB," snapped Falcon. "So to criticise me, Pichu, you're the most ignorant person I've ever met. I'll just stick to breaking into the window, like the pros."

Falcon stormed off to the back garden, angrily.

* * *

He walked into Kirby, who woke up and looked around.

"Huh?" asked Kirby. "Oh, no! I missed 2010, didn't I?"

"Not yet," said Falcon. "Anyway, if you don't have a bedroom in this mansion yet, you could always sleep in the front yard gutter with the hobo preserve."

"Oh...this is actually a funny story," yawned Kirby. "Yeah...see...I was so tired that I...rolled out of bed, fell out of my window and ended up out here..."

"Too many pauses," observed Falcon. "It shows that you haven't prepared. Four out of ten. See me after class."

"So um...I do have a bedroom..." protested Kirby, pointing to the ground floor window.

"Oh, really?" asked Falcon. "That's odd. You should use the bed sometime."

Falcon dived through Kirby's broken window, re-entering the Mansion.

"I have used the bed!" shouted Kirby after him. "I even took it out of the packet and everything!"

Falcon left Kirby's room and joined the party again.

* * *

"Back already, I see?" asked Ness evilly.

"Already?" asked Falcon. "Were you waiting for me or something?"

"You always do come crawling back," smirked Ness.

"I'm pretty sure I've only been kicked out of the Mansion once," said Falcon.

"Oh, just let me have a nice evil moment!" whined Ness. "It's proof that I can be a threatening tough guy too!"

"Is there any way of getting you out of the way?" demanded Falcon.

"You could scare me away," suggested Ness.

Falcon immediately put on a Giygas mask.

"Not that scary," said Ness.

"..." droned Falcon in his best Giygas impression.

Ness made the cross sign with his fingers and ran away, sobbing.

* * *

Falcon ripped off the mask and sprinted upstairs to the first floor hallway.

"I've still got time," noticed Falcon, checking his watch.

Not looking where he was going, Falcon ran straight into Bowser's shell. The spikes impaled his forehead.

"Free lobotomy!" laughed Bowser, pulling Falcon off of his back.

"Oh dammit!" cursed Falcon. "Please tell me you've got something for this wound!"

"Do you really need to get rid of it?" asked Bowser, stifling a laugh. "I think it looks dignified!"

"How can you make jokes right now?" demanded Falcon. "I'm on a quest for gratification, you idiot! I was so close to Samus' room!"

"Samus?" asked Bowser excitedly. "You've got to get there!"

Bowser tossed Falcon down the hall enthusiastically just as Link walked upstairs.

"Urgh..." groaned Link. "Hey Bowser...what happened to Falcon?"

"This," replied Bowser, idly throwing a knife at Link. The knife went right into him, stabbing Link's jugular vein.

* * *

Falcon landed on his face, in front of Samus' door.

"I made it..." gasped Falcon, amazed. "Twenty seconds before the ball drops...wow, time is slow here."

"The accumulated filth of all their violence and getting trapped in a mansion will stain them from waist to foot and all the small children and Pokemon will look up and shout 'Save us!'" droned a crazy sounding voice.

"Crazy Hand?" asked Falcon. "What are you doing here?"

"And I'll look down and tell them....no..." continued Crazy Hand.

"Okay..." said Falcon, confused.

"But ultimately...my head will be bowed...and I will sigh...and I'll tell them to wait while I grab my wallet and maybe my keys..." said Crazy Hand.

He took out a badminton racket from a sports bag marked 'Peach'.

"Because at the end of the day...I'm a badminton champ!" finished Crazy Hand triumphantly.

"You done?" asked Falcon.

"I'm swell!" smiled Crazy Hand, throwing the badminton racket.

Falcon's eyes widened. "Motherfu-"

The badminton racket shot through the air before piercing his chest.

Falcon screamed and ran to the hospital wing. Man, that's so Hogwarts.

* * *

"You've got mononucleosis, halitosis, scoliosis, fifteen days is my prognosis..." practiced Mario in front of the mirror in his doctor's office.

Falcon sprinted into the room.

"Mario, I need to see the doc!" screamed Falcon.

"Oh, I see you're being Mr. Creative over here," said Mario, pointing to the racket."Or not-a. It's-a hard to tell. This place is so weird-a."

"In one night I've been evicted, on acid, lobotomized and stabbed with a badminton racket," said Falcon. "That's all you need to know."

"So, anyway-a..." said Mario, putting on his doctor uniform. "Surgery-a?"

"No!" protested Falcon. "Just take it out!"

"Oh. Okay-a then," sighed Mario, disappointed.

"Maybe next time I have sports equipment in me," said Falcon.

"Hold still-a," instructed Mario.

Mario ripped the badminton racket violently out of Falcon's chest and threw a 1-up Mushroom at him.

"Now-a you best hurry to the party," said Mario. "The kegs will be nearly done-a! After all, the ball's about to drop-a!"

"A doctor advising alcohol abuse?" wondered Falcon.

"Shut up and go have sex-a," snapped Mario.

Falcon downed the Mushroom and ran back to Samus' room.

* * *

Ness was standing outside Samus' room, waiting for Falcon.

"Hey Falcon," greeted Ness. "I just wanted to apologise for my behaviour. Seems like you've been through enough disasters for one night, huh?"

"Uh...yeah," agreed Kirby, walking up to the two Smashers. "He has."

"Two! One!" blared the TV. "Happy New Year!"

"I can't believe it...wow, 2010 already," said Ness. "We've had a crazy year, but hopefully this new year will be more mellow."

"It really should be," agreed Falcon. "Guys, I'm still on a tight schedule here. Can we hurry this up?"

"Good luck, Falcon," yawned Kirby.

"Ugh, fine, whatever," nodded Falcon.

Ness and Kirby left. Breathing heavily, Falcon swallowed one of his blue pills and opened the door to Samus' room.

Snake was lying on Samus' bed. He took her into his arms and kissed her madly.

Falcon's jaw dropped just as Samus noticed him.

"What's that, Snake?" asked Samus nervously, pulling the sheets up. "You want directions to the...post office? It's on the other side of town, of course! You can't miss it!"

"How could you do this to me?" asked Falcon. "I went through hell to try and have a one-night stand with you!"

"'sup, fellow player?" asked Ike, from inside the closet. "You get used to the chase eventually."

"Sorry Falcon, but I got here first," said Snake. "Well, technically third. Thankfully, Link gave up his spot in the line for the cake I planted in the bathtub. And as for Bowser, well, I convinced him to guard the hallway in case Link came back from the bathroom early."

"But then why didn't I ever run into you?" asked Falcon furiously.

"I guess I took the _right_ turn at Albuquerque," shrugged Snake. "Th-th-th-that's all, folks!"

* * *

What a lovely romp through the Mansion, eh? Here's hoping I win this time!

The ten lines that I used from the Smash Mansion 10 Line Fic Contest are:

1) '"We can do it through the power of SUBLIMINAL ADVERTISING."' **(Ness' threat to Falcon)**

2) "Can you feel the sunshine?" sang character, going into sporatic seizures and dying. **(Falcon's hallucination in the mirror)**

3) '"I'll smash your Super Brothers."' **(Stoned Falcon to Master Hand)**

4) '"Pichu, you're the most ignorant person I've ever met."' **(Falcon insults the hobos)**

5) '"I even took it out of the packet and everything."' **(Kirby regarding his bed)**

6)"..."' **(Falcon freaks out Ness)**

7) 'stabbing Link's jugular vein." **(Bowser fends off Link)**

8) 'The badminton racket shot through the air before piercing his chest.' **(Falcon is attacked by Crazy Hand)**

9) '"Oh, so I see you're being Mr. Creative over here."' **(Mario notices Falcon's 'ailment')**

10) 'He took her into his arms and kissed her madly.' **(Snake renders Falcon's quest pointless)**

R&R?! And happy 2010.


End file.
